Ice Skates
Ice Skates is the twenty-fifth episode of Postman Pat Season 6. It was written by Kirstie Falkous. Summary Pat has to deliver a pair of ice skates to Meera, who saved up for herself. However, Pat gets snowed in at the sorting office and he and Ben must find a way out. Eventually they find a way up to the SDS Helicopter. Meanwhile, Meera is disappointed that she does not have her ice skates to use, however the children are still having fun finding alternative things to do in the snow. The ice skates are then delivered to Meera, and she and Pat skate together. Characters * Pat * Jess * Sara Clifton * Julian Clifton * Ben Taylor * Ted Glen * Alf Thompson * Bill Thompson * Ajay Bains * Nisha Bains * Meera Bains * Dorothy Thompson (cameo) * Nikhil Bains (cameo) * Lucy Selby (cameo) * Sarah Gilbertson (cameo) * Charlie Pringle (cameo) Vehicles * PAT 1 * PAT 2 * PAT 3 * The Red Tractor * The Greendale Rocket * Ted's Lorry Locations * Greendale * Pat's House * Greendale Station * Ted Glen's Workshop * Thompson Ground * Ted's Mill * The Church * The Vets * Greendale Primary School * The Green * Post Office * Pencaster * Pencaster Sorting Office * Ted's Garage * River Penn Cast * Lewis MacLeod as Pat and Ben * Melissa Sinden as Jess * Carole Boyd as Sara * Janet James as Julian * Ken Barrie as Ted and Alf * Kulvinder Ghir as Bill and Ajay * Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera Trivia * Stock footage from Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat's Ice'Capade and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve. In fact most of the episode is made up of stock footage * In close-ups the snow is made of sugar crystals and cotton wool. * Pat's teddy, Billy, appears to be on the window sill of Ted Glen's Workshop. * This episode features the song "Snow Falling". Goofs * Meera already had her own ice skates in "Postman Pat's Ice'Capade". * There is no snow outside Pat's house when he answers his mobile phone. * Meera says it is school tomorrow, which must mean it is a Sunday, but Pat does not work on Sundays. * Pat says "We're snowed in!" in Ben's voice. * After being buried by the snow, PAT 1 has moved slightly. * No steam appears when the Greendale Rocket whistles. * When Ben says "Look at all the snow.", the upper level door is already shut. * Due to stock footage from previous episodes being used, many mistakes are made. ** Ted is seen at his workshop and the station in Greendale, when he is meant to be snowed in at his garage in Pencaster. ** Ted's workshop does not have a mill next door to it. ** At the begining Pat shows Julian how to sledge even though in "Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder", he had little idea himself. ** At one point a Christmas tree can be seen on a flatbed at the back of the train, even though the Greendale Rocket is only meant to be pulling its coach. ** When Ajay applys his brake, he is not wearing his green jumper. ** In a close-up of the Greendale Rocket's wheels, Pat's leg can be seen even though only Ajay is onboard. ** At a few points, Julian, Meera and Bill are not wearing so much winter clothing are some different ones. ** In an edited piece of stock footage, Pat and Jess can seen flying over the hills of Greendale in PAT 3 whilst PAT 1 can be seen to the right of the screen down below. ** Pat is wearing a scarf even though he is not in original shots. Gallery IceSkatesTitleCard.jpg|Title Card IceSkates3.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes